


Lonely for Her

by Darksidedawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inspired by a Jack's Mannequin Song, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Lisa Braeden's getting married--Dean's invited to the wedding.
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lonely for Her

Dean stares at the large, cream-colored invitation in his hand. How she even got this to the Bunker is beyond him--it’s not like the mailman would know where to go. He opens it again, the creases bending back like he’s opened it a million times already, which he has. “You are cordially invited,” it reads, “To the wedding of Matt Floyd and Lisa Braeden.” There’s pictures of them both up and down the card… she looks happy. Happier than she could’ve ever been with him.  
He fixates on one picture in particular, the engagement one. He’s down on one knee, she has her hands on her mouth, pretty standard fare. She’s wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, but she looks radiant. It’s clear he picked a pretty good time to propose, and the person taking the picture knew what they were doing too. He resolves to go; it’ll be good closure, and he can see Ben again. Besides, she invited him, so she couldn’t be too shaken up from their last… encounter.  
Dean thinks of that night again, and almost loses his nerve. What if some demon crashes the wedding and ruins Lisa’s night? What if some other hunter calls asking for help on a case? What if he couldn’t keep his feelings inside and he ruins it somehow? He knows that what he does is dangerous, he’s accepted that and doesn’t want to think about it anymore. He owes it to Lisa and to Ben, to show up, smile, and be happy for Lisa and Matt because she deserves it.  
She deserves a normal life as a doctor’s wife, as a mom, as a person by herself. If he can give her one thing, it’s going to be this. A final goodbye, and a promise to let her live her life.


End file.
